Typically, utility vehicles, such as pick-ups and vans, have a higher stance as compared with that of typical passenger vehicles, such as sedans and wagons. Such dissimilarity in elevation may permit a passenger vehicle to underride a utility vehicle in an event the two are involved in a collision and avoid bumper to bumper contact. In response to above concerns, supplementary structures are frequently incorporated into frames of higher stance vehicles to prevent a lower stance vehicle underride.
Typically, a vehicle frame is incorporated into the vehicle structure to provide structural support and energy absorption in the event of impact. Additionally, a vehicle frame may be used to position actuation sensors for various occupant protection systems, such as air bags. Generally, actuation sensors are positioned on a structure supported by the frame, such as the vehicle's radiator support member or a section which supports the bumper. The actuation sensors typically communicate with an electronic controller programmed with a sensing algorithm calibrated to the specific frame. Ordinarily, a vehicle so equipped undergoes dedicated testing to validate frame and occupant protection system performance.